


Pillow Fort

by splatoonjoycon



Category: Hoshi no Kirby, Kirby (All Media Types)
Genre: M/M, also kirby is nb so..... they them pronouns in this fic, also this is a gijinka fic!, makin some wholesome marukabi content!, there’s not enough marukabi content so here i am, uhhh this is post star allies so..... spoilers, will be gay don’t worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatoonjoycon/pseuds/splatoonjoycon
Summary: Kirby gets all sad about something, but a certain bastard boyfriend of theirs is going to fix that, or his name isn’t Marx.. Last Name!





	Pillow Fort

It was all over.

Dreamland had been saved yet again by Kirby (and friends, of course). Peace was restored to the land, and no one had to worry about dark hearts or dark lords or.. darkness in general. 

Of course, that didn’t mean that no one was worried about anything. Oh no, the hero of Dream Land had lots of worrying to do.

Kirby sat under a tree, staring up at the clouds. They were dyed in pink and orange hues with the sunset, their colors gracing the sky and the eyes of anyone lucky enough to be watching. Though, Kirby didn’t feel very lucky at that moment. They’d just flown through those clouds in pursuit of what they thought was a monster, some horrible being of nightmares and darkness. But, it turned out to just be someone lonely. Someone scared.

Someone Kirby couldn’t save, no matter how hard they tried.

It made Kirby feel sick, just thinking about it. Void Termina was just a lost soul, corrupted by Hyness and his followers. And they destroyed it. Kirby couldn’t stop thinking about how they stuck their sword through this lonely soul, so unjustly, that’s really something a monster would do, isn’t it?

 _Am I the real monster?_ , they thought.

-♡-

Marx felt some kind of.. disturbance. Like something was wrong. He knew he’d be feeling weird after all the shit he just did, I mean, _he destroyed a fucking God! What the fuck!_ But.. this was a different kind of feeling. A pit in his stomach that told him to fly as fast as he could to his boyfriend’s house. 

So, that’s exactly what he did. 

Marx immediately dropped whatever it was he was doing and rocketed off in the direction of Kirby like his life depended on it. He soared through the peachy clouds. 

_Huh, these clouds really are pretty.. Man, Kirby’s really getting in my head._

-♡-

What was usually a 10 minute fly to Kirby’s house turned into a 3 minute one. How, you ask? The power of love, probably. This is a Kirby fanfic, I’m allowed to use the power of love as an explanation. Anyways, back to the story. 

Marx landed and walked over to Kirby, immediately noticing their expression. It was the complete opposite of the bright smile they always wore on their face, as the smile was contorted into a deep frown. Tears glistened in their eyes. They’re just.. really upset about friendship.  
“Hey, Kirby, what’s u-uuuuuu..p. Hey. What’s wrong? I’ve never seen you like this.” Marx was sure that it had to be something pretty serious to make Kirby, of all people, this upset. 

He was gonna fucking decimate whatever made them upset.

Kirby didn’t notice their expression until Marx pointed it out to them. This prompted them to immediately wipe their eyes and pull a smile onto their face. A very clearly forced smile. “What are you talking about? Nothing’s wrong!” Marx, as any creature with a brain stem would, saw right through their disguise. “Sweetheart.. you know that isn’t gonna work on me. Now really. Tell me what’s wrong, I swear I won’t make fun of you.” He sat down next to Kirby, reaching for their hand. 

Kirby sighed, knowing they would just have to spill the beans. 

“Okay, fine.. well.. I’ve just been thinking about Void Termina lately. They were just corrupted by Hyness. Termina didn’t do anything wrong, and-and I still did all that stuff to them.. and they ran away like that, b-because.. Because I hurt them. I hurt them, even though they didn’t do anything.. They didn’t deserve it, Marx, I’m a monster!” Kirby was all but sobbing aloud by the end of their long bean-spilling session, tears streaming down their face like two running faucets. Marx’s little bastard heart was shattered by the end of this statement. His sweet boyfriend was so upset, and there was nothing he could kick the shit out of to make it better! 

Marx immediately pulled Kirby into his arms, slowly rubbing circles into their back. Who knew he was so good at this? “Kirby, that’s not true at all! You aren’t a monster, you saved Dreamland from Hyness and his shithead guards. I’m sure that Termina isn’t mad at you or upset or anything, I bet they’re real thankful that you beat the sense into them. You hear me? You did nothing wrong, angel..” Marx slowly rocked Kirby back and forth as he spoke these words softly into their ear. Kirby clung onto Marx, twisting their fingers in the fabric of his shirt. “I- Mm- I love yo-ou.. s-so much..” They stuttered between hiccups. 

And, just like that, Kirby started feeling better.

After another hour or two of crying and rocking, Kirby settled down and grew silent. Marx sighed in relief and pulled Kirby away from him, just enough to look at them. “You feelin’ better, Kirbs?” Kirby nodded silently. “Well, that’s good. Because I’ve got a super awesome plan to make you feel even more better! We’re gonna go inside and we’re gonna built a pillow fort and eat junk food and kiss and all that shit! Doesn’t that sound fun?” Kirby had to admit, that sounded really fun. The bastard has some good ideas. 

Within twenty minutes, Kirby and Marx built a pillow fort rivaling in greatness to Dedede’s castle, buy all sorts of food that would probably kill them if too much was eaten at once and settle down in the previously mentioned pillow fort in cozy pyjamas. Marx had taken to holding Kirby in his lap and only speaking between onslaughts of kisses. What an affectionate bastard. See, Kirby? I told you this would be the best idea ever. Isn’t this great?” Kirby nodded enthusiastically. They absolutely loved it when Marx was affectionate with them. It made them melt into a big, gay puddle. Marx responded to this with, you guessed it, a whole bunch of kisses to Kirby’s face. Those kisses came right from his big, gay, bastard heart. “Good! I’m glad that you’re better now. I don’t like seeing you upset..” 

Aw! The bastard has feelings!

Kirby _would_ have responded, had he not fallen asleep. Whether this was due to too much junk food or too much bastard affection, the world may never know. Marx noticed this soon enough, looking down at his boyfriend. “..Oh. You’re asleep. That’s.. definitely not.. adorable.” Marx said, the hugest, dumbass smile on his face. 

The bastard is in love.

**Author's Note:**

> what’s up thanks 4 reading my wholesome content, whoever can count the amount of times i call marx a bastard in this fic and comment it first gets a :).


End file.
